Halo Odst: Jungle Predator
by DK334
Summary: A group of Odst troopers on a secret mission that turns deadly when they run into the dangerous Predator.
1. Chapter 1

Halo Odst: The Jungle Predator.

The Jungle was as quiet as ever at night not a stir in the entire jungle it's as if the jungle were lifeless. Day one and nothing has happened we haven't seen a darn thing nothing but each other. Intelligence said there was a covenant outpost here but we haven't found any trace of it here.

"Hey sarge when should we stop for the day, we haven't found any traces of these alien bastards." "You're right we haven't but we still got a good couple of hours till sundown so we keep on moving." Another two hours passed and it was already really dark it was hard to see. "Alright men it's too dark too keep moving and we don't know what's in the jungle at night so we're staying on the top of this hill." "Hooah." That night I took first shift on guard detail and boy was it really boring nothing and I mean nothing moved out there in dark. I nearly fell asleep but thankfully I got my four hours over and went to sleep.

Next morning it was foggy in the jungle and it was real early in the morning. Today we finally found something that disturbed quite a bit. We found a group of covenant in the jungle skinned alive and hung upside down. "Holy shit what happened to these guys?" Sarge told HQ about the situation. "HQ we found a group of covenant skinned uploading images to you." "Dog red do you have any ideas who might of caused this." "Negative HQ we haven't much except a couple of native creatures nothing that could cause this." "Dog Red proceed with caution the mission is still a must." "Understood." "Alright men find anything that can help lead us to the base we still have a mission to do." "Are you serious sergeant?" "Yes I'm serious now quit bitching."

I looked through their equipment which was left here and I found a map. "Sarge I found a map." "Let me see that, well good job Ellis you found the base." On the map we about a good eight miles north of the base. After a while we finally found the base and the base was the same as the group we found earlier. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. "What the fuck happened here man." "HQ this is Dog Red come we found the base but the something killed the covenant." "Dog red this is HQ you say the base is abandoned?" "Yes it looks like the whole based is empty." "Alright new objective go into and gather intelligence." "HQ our mission was to blow it up are you sure about this?" "Yes if something took out a whole covenant base we should know whether it's friend or enemy." _With a reluctant voice _"Understood HQ Dog Red out."

Sarge gathered us around and told us our new mission. "Men HQ wants to investigate what happened to the base and find out what killed them." "Sir that's crazy if it killed a whole base of covenant what do you think it will do to a squad of us." "That's HQ having us risk the Intel in there could be worth something." After we got our bitching and griping out two of us stayed outside to cover the entrance." In the distance the predator was watching us enter the base. They were using heat vision and making their noises.

I was in the base and as we walked in we saw dead bodies left and right. We were looking for anything that could be useful. After a while we found our way to what seemed the command center of the base. We started to download files and then we heard a noise in a closed room. Nobody said anything sarge gave us the signal to stack up on the door. We kick in the door and we see a cowering elite hiding. He immediately held his hands and we drag him out of the room.

"Don't shoot I don't want to die." "It's okay just tell us what happened to everyone." He was trembling with fear and kept muttering "It was invisible." to himself. "What was invisible?" He slowly got up and went to the computer and pulled up video of what killed everyone. In the video we just see everyone doing their normal duties, but then one the elites is suddenly in the air and has a hole in his chest. Then one by one all the covenant started dying we just see and massacre.

"What the hell are we still doing here we need to get out of here." We downloaded the video and we were ready to leave. We tried to contact the guys on covering the entrance but we got no response. "Oh shit this isn't good." "Men we need to find Jenkins and Roscoe move out." We ran to the entrance and found Jenkins and Roscoe. Jenkins was decapitated and Roscoe his lower body was completely missing. "Grab their tags move out." "HQ this is Dog red come in we found Intel that is vital and have a prisoner, But we lost Jenkins and Roscoe." "Dog Red get out there meet at this extraction point." "Understood HQ moving to the extraction point eta 30 minutes." We started to move into the vast and dangerous jungle not knowing what we were up against.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Odst: The Jungle Predator.

It started to get dark and we had to switch to night vision. In the jungle tree line two predators with their heat vision were stalking us they overheard us about the extraction. They coordinated with each other on who to kill first and how. We were walking and then suddenly one guy was immediately snatched up as if he were hanged and taken far into the we all started to run toward the objective as fast as we could. One guy tripped up and we tried to pick him up but with a bright flash of light next thing we see is half corpse. The predators started to pick us off one by one in the night.

Meanwhile at HQ. Marines were hastily loading up on a pelican ready for mission our mission is to extract Dog Red. We are going with an unknown enemy so use caution also its night time so be careful. Suddenly a dark green armored female Spartan with an orange visor comes onboard at the last soon as she came aboard the marines shouting with excitement at the prospect of her coming along. "Shut it marines we got a job to do." The pelican took off from HQ and was headed towards the planet.

Meanwhile the odst troopers had made it too the LZ and were awaiting extraction. "HQ this Dog Red we are at the LZ eta till extraction?" "Dog Red Pelican Echo 732's eta is ten minutes." "Understood HQ Dog Red out." "Men eta to extraction is ten minutes so set up three sixty security until extraction understood?" "Yes sergeant" All said. Those ten minutes seemed to take an eternity. We were scared of anything that moved in tree line. Thankfully nothing happened during those ten we saw the pelican ready to pick us up. It landed and a group of marines came to out to escort us in. The Spartan also came out ready to help us.

Suddenly a marines head explodes and we hear a gigantic roar and two predators suddenly appeared and started massacring us. They were fast and incredibly strong were tossing us with no effort. The Spartan was the only one standing a chance against the predators. Marines were getting decapitated and one marine was trapped in razor wire net. He screamed out in pain right before being cut in hundreds of pieces. The Spartan was fighting a predator with her shotgun. The predator tried at first to blast her with his shoulder cannon but she was fast enough to dodge them. In frustration he whipped out his staff and attempted to fight her hand to hand. He jabbed at her but she dodged each jab and swing at her. She finally was able to get a good shot on the predator and shot his leg with the shotgun. The predator was on the ground and tried to move his staff but then she stepped on his hand and shot him dead center with shotgun. One down one to go.

Out of the two predators this one was the really big and intimidating one he didn't wear a mask. After decapitating an odst soldier he stares down the Spartan and draws his blades and roars right at her. The Spartan just finishing one off with a shotgun blast realizes she is out of ammo so she draws out her combat knife they both charged at each other and clashed blades. Both combatants were good with weapon so no one gained the upper hand. The Spartan swung her blade but the predator caught it between his blades and disarmed the Spartan. Simultaneously with his other hand blades he stabbed her right through the chest and lifted her up. Roaring in victory he boasting that he had won but the Spartan had pulled out a frag grenade out and was holding it, before the predator realized this it was too late the grenade went off and both were injured.

The predator was still alive but he started to fiddle with something on his wrist. The remaining soldiers surrounded him and stopped him before something happened. The Spartan got up and noticed something was awry. She noticed the predator she killed earlier wasn't there. At that moment everybody hears a roar followed by a giant explosion enveloped everything in a bright light.


End file.
